Destinations
by GryffindorGirl723
Summary: It's a time when Voldemort is back in power. He is striking left and right and the Order of the Phoenix is called up again to fight him. But underneath it all, can love blossom? H/G, Hm/D, R/?, please r&r, first fanfic, should i cont? CHAPTER THREE IS UP
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way own any of the characters from Harry Potter, and/or any of the merchandise associated with it. I am just an extremely BIG fan, with alot of time on her hands.  
  
*~*  
  
It was all dark on Privet Drive, where normal people with normal families lived. However, if anyone that lived on Privet Drive were to look out their window, they would notice an old man wearing what looked like an elogant bathrobe walking down their street. This man's long beard, fiery blue eyes, and choice of clothing were definitely unique, and one would wonder why this man was wondering down their street in the middle of the night, wearing this costume.  
  
But, this man was no ordinary man. This man was Albus Dumbledore, and he was headmaster of the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, Hogwarts. Just as he had done last time he stood on Privet Drive, he took out what looked like a cigarette lighter, and pointed it at each street light. One by one, the lights flickered out, and Privet Drive was smothered in black darkness. The only hint of light was coming from two pairs of gleaming eyes, belonging to two cats stalking down the street together. Dumbledore muttered lumos, and a sphere of light shined from the tip of his wand.  
  
The two cats looked at one another for a moment, and then slowl changed into two women. The first, who in cat form was a greyish-black color, with marking around its eyes, had transformed into Professor McGonagall, a tall stern woman who wore glasses, and was Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. The second cat, a golden orage, had transformed into an old woman as well, but one that seemed the opposite of McGonagall.  
  
This woman was Arabella Figg. It was strange, becuase she was of course far from normal, and she actually lived on Privet Drive! She was forced to act as a muggle (non magical person), for she was a witch, and she would disrupt the normalness of Privet Drive if any of the nosey neighbors were to find out the truth about her.  
  
"Hello Albus, it has been a while since I've seen you in person" said Arabella, who had a gentle voice.  
  
"Yes, so it has, and I find it depressing that the purpose of our meeting is because of reasons such as the ones we face today." said Dumbledore, whose voice, like his eyes, was serious, yet calming at the same time.  
  
"Albus, you are right. During these had times, its important for us to realize who is truly at risk. You know as well as I that we are doing our best to protect the people who are in danger; those who are not of pure blood, and those who defied the Dark Lord long ago." she continued, with a soft sadness in her eyes. "I'm still confident that we can protect the boy, his friends, and the other students. But don't you think its time he knew who I really am?"  
  
"Arabella, do you really think that he is ready for this? He's dealt with alarming news in the past, I know, but I feel that this might be too much. After what's happened at the end of last year's term, I only hope that he isn't waking up from sleep right now, with visions of You-Know-Who and such." McGonagall said, who had so far been listening intently. Although she looked strict, and unforgiving, McGonagall cared a great deal about her students, especially those from her house, Gryffindor.  
  
"Minerva, like you said, he is very good at handling shocking news. He was raised without any knowledge as to who he truly is, and you see how in the past four years, he's dealt with extreme situations that most advanced wizards have not. Now, if you don't believe that a 15 year old boy who has 3 times beaten a dark lord so powerful that fully grown wizards don't dare speak his name, even at a time when he was proven inches from death, then I believe your losing your nerve, Minerva." said Dumbledore, who smiled at the slightly shocked look on McGonagall's face. She knew that in the end, Dumbledore would be right.  
  
Suddenly, from out of no where, another animal creeped its way towards Dumbledore's side, and was morphing into it's true form.  
  
~*~  
  
Guys, i hope you like it so far! this is my first fanfic, dont worry the romance and such will come soon! please review, or tell me what you think hpangel143@aol.com! put, review in the subject line! I want to write more, just tell me what you think! 


	2. The Forgotten group

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I wish i did, but i dont. Heres hoping that JK finishes her book quickly, so i can go back to the real thing. This (see story below) is just a time taker!  
  
The human that had just joined them may have caused alot of trouble just popping up like that. I mean, he WAS a convicted and escaped murder! But, all the people he was around knew that he was innocent, and were informed of his arrival. He was a shabby man, with dark hair and torn robes; he looked like he hadnt showered in months. It would have been very nasty, but given the circumstances he was under, they all understood.  
  
This man was Sirius Black, and he was there to help, help with the task they were all debating the moment he arrived.  
  
"Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Oh! Arabella! How have you been?" said Sirius, looking from face to face.  
  
"Oh, Sirius, how Ive missed you! I havent seen you in the longest time!" said Arabella, who hugged her old friend tightly.  
  
"Sirius, how was the trip? Any trouble?" said Dumbledore. He looked around anxiously; they all got the message, and they started walking towards a house on Privet Drive. They were all huddling in close, it was a chilly night for summer, and they wanted to get inside the house as quickly as possible.  
  
"Everything was fine. I took on my role as "Snuffles", the loveable stray who needed to get on his way. I stayed a dog unless I knew i would be secluded, Dumbledore, dont worry." said Sirius. He knew that Dumbledore, like himself, was worried that he would be caught. It wasnt proven that he was innocent yet. In fact, he was with the only few people that knew it, except his godson, but we'll get into that later.  
  
"Sirius, Lupin told me you two have been corresponding with Fletcher?" said McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, we've been in touch. We're are they anyway?" said Sirius looking around.  
  
"I will explain, just come inside, its quite chilly" said Arabella. They had arrived at 10 Privet Drive, and moved inside, to wait for the rest of the group; the group they so wished would never need to meet again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys, i know its short! But i wanted to leave a little hanger, so i would get some ideas! Can you guys review? even if its short, i want to know whos reading it! 


	3. Waking Harry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, merchandise, or any of that . . . . . ugh.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The house they had just entered was Arabella Figg's, and they all looked around at her for an explanation. The house was all old looking and smelled strongly of cats. The furniture was extremely mis-matched, and there was dust everywhere. Seeing their confused faces, she said "Oh, don't mind this, i just have this set up for the nosey neighbors, and for when the boy comes over." And with a swish of her wand, it went back to normal . . ..  
  
Or, at least, this is what Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, and Araballa found normal. To you and me though, it would be extremely weird to look at, and one would find themselves wondering where they wondered into. The walls were a glistening silver, and the furniture was a deep crimson. The floors- if you could call them floors, as it looked as they were moving- looked like a shimmering sheet of gold that someone was rustling up and down.  
  
Sirius walked over to the fire place, which had magically started itself and settled to a comfortable warm flame. He rubbed his hands over the fire for a minute then stood up, and looked into the mirror that was shaped like a unicorn's body, with the mirror in the middle of the stomach. The mouth of the unicorn said politely, "Honey, i think its time for a shower" and Sirius laughed heartily. He knew what he must have looked like, so he asked Arabella where he could wash up.  
  
"Oh, the bathroom is down the hall, left door." said Arabella pointing, and then went back to showing McGonagall how she kept track of- (we'll get into that LATER)  
  
~*~  
  
"Dumbledore, how is Fletcher getting here exactly?" said Sirius, returning back to the living room.  
  
"Well, Lupin said he'd be apparating, but Fletcher-" Dumbledore was interuppted by a big Bang, as pots and pans fell out through the doorway leading to the kitchen.  
  
"I was going to say that Fletcher hasnt mastered Apparation from what I knew, but I guess he tried it anyway." said Dumbledore, smiling at Sirius.  
  
A short, grandfatherly looking wizard entered the living room, looking embarassed, but laughed when he saw all of the people staring back at him.  
  
"Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about your kitchen Mrs.Figg, I'll fix it up in a minute! I just wanted to say hello to everyone first" he said, and walked over to greet Dumbledore.  
  
"Dont worry about it Fletcher, ill fix it up" said Arabella, and she walked out into the living room.  
  
Just then, the last man they were waiting for appeared. This man, Remus Lupin, was best friends with Sirius, and both of them were friends with - (later)  
  
"Hello good friends." said Remus, and they all settled down on Arabella's couches to discuss what was to be done about the boy.  
  
After a couple minutes of arguing, Dumbledore said quietly, "I'll wake him up, and tell him to come here. I'll let him know that its safe to come to your house Arabella . .."  
  
Dumbledore closed his eyes, muttered something, and 6 houses down, at number four privet drive, the boy they were all talking about, the famous Harry Potter, woke up suddenly to the sound of Dumbledore's voice in his ear.  
  
~*~  
  
i have no idea how many people are reading this, cause no one is reviewing! Dont be lazy! review my story! tell me what you think! dont worry the romance will come after! I know thats what you are all hungry for . . . 


End file.
